Daring Gigas
Daring Gigas (闘魂のギガス, Toukon no Gigasu) is a Shadow in the series. Appearances *''Persona 3'' / Persona 3 FES / Persona 3 Portable *''Persona 4'' / Persona 4 Golden *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Profile ''Persona 3'' Daring Gigas appears as a red shadow in the upper half of the Harabah Block within Tartarus, from floors 191 to 213. They will appear in groups of two. They will be the subject of one of Elizabeth's Requests starting on December 4th, and will drop Rainbow Hairs while the quest is active. Returning to Elizabeth with 3 Rainbow Hairs will complete the request. ''Persona 4'' Daring Gigas appears in the Steamy Bathhouse as a standard enemy in Halls 3 through 8 and as a sub-boss in hall 7. It must be fought in order to continue past the 7th Hall. The standard Daring Gigas is unremarkable by itself. If accompanied by Monopolizing Cupids, they will attempt to cover its weakness to Wind with a Green Wall spell. Upon being defeated, Daring Gigas may drop Proof of Spirit. Selling 6 Proof of Spirits at Daidara will unlock the Knifeproof Coat male armor for sale. ''Persona 4 Golden'' Daring Gigas appears in Baths 2-4 and 6-8 inside the Steamy Bathhouse within the Midnight Channel. It will also appear as a sub-boss in Bath 7 that must be fought in order to continue. Upon defeat, it may drop Fluorite. ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Daring Gigas appears in the 3rd Ave of the first Theater, Kamoshidaman. Its Gigas Tights are needed to make the Fitted Chainmail unisex armor. Its Gigas Jewel is needed for the Ardor Naginata for the P3P heroine, the Steel Scarf for Morgana and the Heavy Steel Pipe for Ryuji Sakamoto. Stats ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' Persona 4 (Normal Enemy)= |-| Persona 4 (Sub-boss)= |-| Golden (Normal Enemy)= |-| Golden (Sub-boss)= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Strategy (Sub-boss) ''Persona 4'' The boss version of Daring Gigas sheds its weakness to Wind and has increased stats, but follows a pattern of Power Charge, Rebellion, Tarukaja and Single Shot unconditionally for the entire battle. The time in which it buffs itself can be taken to heal and deal damage. Once it has used Tarukaja, it's advisable to guard before the next attack; if sufficiently leveled, the party member that takes the hit may survive. The party can capitalize this pattern to slowly whittle away its HP. Eventually, the shadow will run out of SP and will waste turns attempting to re-buff itself in the same order as usual. As soon as it runs out of SP, Yosuke can cast Dekaja to remove any buffs and the party can attack normally until it is defeated. ''Persona 4 Golden'' The Daring Gigas encountered on the seventh floor has no weaknesses and Nulls Light and Dark attacks. It will follow a set pattern throughout the battle of Power Charge, Rebellion, Tarukaja and Single Shot. When it runs out of SP it will waste turns following its pattern but will still use Single Shot when its turn comes up.